


Unable To Stop

by JustMyHeaven



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cartoon Slash, Eileen/Rigby (One-Sided), Everybody Loves Pops, F/M, Fluff, Just One Little OC, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, first fanfic, morby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMyHeaven/pseuds/JustMyHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a saturday night when Margaret asked Mordecai to go on a date with her. He said yes without a second thought.</p>
<p>It finally happended. Mordecai would have an actual date with the girl he fall in love with the first time he saw her at the Coffee Shop. They had a relationship, just like Mordecai had wanted during all this time.</p>
<p>But as soon as they started dating, something happened.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Rigby's acting strange. His mind is messed up and he doesn't know why he feels like this. He didn't even care that much about him. He's Rigby, who only cares about himself and nothing else.</p>
<p>Yet, there he was. Unable to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_(22/09/14 - EDIT) A/N: Hi everyone!! :D This is my first Fanfic and it's a morby fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, then here's a box of virtual cookies._

_This was a just some thing that came up to my mind and just decided to give it a shot. I hope you dudes like it 'cause I'm gonna work my ass on this. Oh and by the way, my English is amazingly crappy in case you hadn't noticed yet. Tell me if there are mistakes in this fic, which I'm sure there are._

_Anyways, hope you like it! :)_

 

~.~.~

 

It was Saturday in the park, Mordecai and Rigby were having a really boring day because they got the day off- which was weird - and they have absolutely nothing to do.

The two friends where sitting on the couch watching TV at the 6:48, and then the phone stars screaming.

"THE PHONE!!!!" Rigby yelled at Mordecai's face without even looking at him.

"Dude, you don't have to yell, I'm right here!" Mordecai complained to him, while taking the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked as he didn't quite read the screen that said who was calling him.

"Mordecai? Is that you?" The red robin asked on the other side of phone.

Mordecai's heartbeat fastened each and every second with an obvious nervousness for the call. He tried to calm down before speaking, using all of his power to not sound like a helpless idiot.

"Oh, H- Hello Margaret! Wha- What's up? How are ya?" Mordecai asked, mentally beating himself up for being too nervous to even talk without having to stutter.

"I'm great, thanks. Um... so do you remember when we where at the movie theater? Watching Zombocalipse?" The girl asked him with a shy tone that Mordecai didn't notice, since he was too worried about himself and what his response had to be.

"Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Well, Zombocalipse 2 is playing tonight and I thought it'll be fun, you know? But it's gonna be like- uh, just us." She told him, and Mordecai could literally feel his heart jumping out of his chest.

"And by 'us' you mean it's gonna be like- like a date?" The blue jay asked, this time like not even bothering to hide his excitement as Margaret giggled quietly.

"Yeah, that's what I mean... so?"

"Um-- Yeah- _Yes_! Sure!" Mordecai exclaimed, ready to jump off the couch and sing a cheesy love song just because that's how he felt. Like singing a cheesy love song.

"Great! See you at 7:00 PM?"

"Of course! Bye Margaret!" Mordecai then turned off the phone and jumped off of the couch like an idiot while swaying his wings in the air. "OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!! YES YES _YES_!!!! _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT_!!!"

"Dude?! What the _hell_ is going on with you?!" The small raccoon asked, annoyed at his friend's sudden burst of happiness.

"Margaret!! Margaret _wants_ to go on a date with _me_!" The blue jay screamed to the ceilings as hard as he could, not really caring since everyone had left the house to go bowling, discarding both of them because Benson wanted to "have peace without the two slackers annoying him", thus leaving them alone in there.

"Huh, so she did the first move. That's so ironic." Rigby chuckled a bit.

"I KNOW!!- Wait, what?" Mordecai asked confused at his friend's comment, but Rigby just waved it off.

"Nothing important. Now, tell me what she said."

"She want's go to the movies." Mordecai answered him, now more calmed as he sat on the couch. Rigby shook his head, though he was smiling.

"Cool, dude. I hope you don't screw up things with Margaret again. Ya know, you're not the best move-maker." Rigby said, the both looking at the TV again.

Mordecai "tsked", punching Rigby on the shoulder. "Of course I won't. Rigby, do you know what this means? This is my first _actual date_ with the _girl of my dreams_! I'm pretty sure she's my soulmate, my everything."

Rigby rolled his eyes, then sighed.

"Don't be such an idiot, Mordecai. That stuff doesn't exist. It's just a bunch of silliness that the Valentine's cards dudes created so people will buy them _stupid_ cards with _stupid_ hearts and _stupid_ flowers and all that _stupid crap_."

"Oh yeah, YOU say that because YOU aren't in love with someone, never been for that matter. So when you fall in love, you're gonna know what I mean. Also, you said stupid for like, forty times."

"Sure dude, Whatever you say. You're just so boring with all you romantic suff... When is that date, anyways?" The raccoon asked, leaving the couch to walk down the kitchen and grab a glass of water.

"Hmph. Hmph. Didn't you just say that 'I'm boring with all the romantic stuff'?," He said sarcastically, "It's at seven o'clock." 

"Seriously? Well, you should be going by now." Rigby told him, now bored as he sat back at the couch once again.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why? What time is it?"

" _WHAT_?! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" Mordecai freaked out, running as fast as he could to leave the place.


	2. Chapter Two

-Chapter two-

Fifteen minutes later, Mordecai and Margaret were inside the movie theater watching _Hot Tears and Hot Kisses_ because they were late and Zombocalipse 2 was already playing, so they went to the only movie that they could watch.

It was a romantic movie about one girl who wants to have a relationship with a guy, a rich and handsome guy with tons of beautiful women around him and one day she finale can have a date with him, and the guy showed up late. The next week the man stops calls her and then she get depressed. The girl goes to the house of her best friend, and she saw how her 'bestie' and the guy she had a crush on were kissing each other in the couch. The girl started crying and ran back to her house screaming all the crap she could think of him. The movie ended with the girl writing a book about all her life.

Mordecai was agonizingly bored during the whole thing. He wasn't even watching the movie anymore, he was just thinking about nothing whatsoever. _This movie is so freakin' boring_ was the only thing that crossed his mind. _I now know how Rigby feels when I'm talking about my romance with Margaret... Because it's a relationship. Yeah, of course it is. I'll probably be playing video games if I were at the house. That's more fun than this, this movie is so stupid. God I don't like this... Huh, if I were playing games with Rigby, I would have won and brag the fuck out. Rigby would be mad at me just like a child shooting "STOP TALKING!" like he always does. He's so immature and childish, like a little kid and- Ok that's enough, I need to stop thinking about Rigby, it's getting weird._ Mordecai kept his own strange thoughts to himself.

He was right, Rigby does all of that. He always does that. Rigby's a little selfish and immature kid. But he's also funny and a good friend in his way, his crazy and ador--

"Mordecai? Are you okay?" The red robin asked with a serious expression on her face. Mordecai raised an eyebrow, suddenly seeming aware that he wasn't the only person in the theater.

"Uh? What?" He asked her, confused.

"You didn't say anything in the whole night, is everything okay?"

"Oh. Yeah dude, I'm okay." He answered, smiling at her. Now Margaret raised an eyebrow at the word.

"You called me a what?" _Great. The best way to flirt with the most beautiful girl is calling her as if she were a guy. Smart move._

"Oh, yeah- Sorry Margaret, that's how I call Rigby... and pretty much everyone who's my friend. I didn't mean it as an insult because you definitely not look like a guy. Hell no. You're- uh... It's not like I stare at you while you aren't looking or something! Cuz- cuz I don't do that! It'll be weird, right? But I don't, I swear!" Mordecai stuttered, chuckling nervously.

"Heh, yeah... I understand if you wanna leave, please don't hate me." Mordecai pleaded pathetically as Margaret shook her head, laughing a bit.

"It's okay Mordecai, I know what you mean," Margaret said, smiling. "And Eileen already told me about your staring thing" She added, a blush appeared on the blue jay's face.

"She- she did?" Margaret nodded. "And yet you still wanted to ask _me_ out?" Margaret nodded again. "Woah... I must be really hot" He smirked, feeling a bit more confident of himself.

Margaret rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him. "Well, the movie ended. So, what if...?" Margaret said without looking for an answer. The two birds leave the place and started walking aimlessly, when suddenly Margaret stopped moving.

"Margaret...?" Mordecai asked, but she didn't respond. Margaret just stood there, as if thinking of something.

Margaret finally looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand, her eyes shining and a faint blush crossing her face.

Margaret looked gorgeous. Her white blue fitted her perfectly, and the make-up she wore was making her look human, somehow. The moon reflected her, making her red feathers look brighter. It was impossible to find someone as beautiful as she was.

Margaret was staring at him with a small smile on her face, and without even noticing, Mordecai pressed his lips against hers.

They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing in sync. Mordecai slowly pushed Margaret to the wall without breaking the kiss. He heard her moan softly, giving him more confidence as he tried to continue, but Margaret stopped him.

"Uh... I'm sorry." Mordecai apologized, not knowing what else to say.

Margaret smiled, "Why are you apologizing for?" She asked him, making Mordecai blush nervously.

"I- I just-- didn't thought you wouldn't... well..." Mordecai suddenly slapped himself in the face, as if that would make him feel less embarrassed as he tried to push the memory of their bad kiss. Margaret shook her head.

"It's okay, Mordecai. I liked it," She said reassuringly. "If not, I'd push you away."

"But you _did_." Mordecai commented as Margaret giggled and reached over to kiss his cheek.

"No I didn't," Margaret told him. "See you tomorrow at the Coffee Shop?"

Mordecai chuckled nervously. "I think I should be the one asking you to a date."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen without you fainting if I said yes." She commented smugly as Mordecai blushed.

"I didn't faint went you called."

"Yeah right," Margaret smirked. "Even if you didn't, we both knowing that you are not the best move-maker"

Mordecai tried his best to make an offended face, but failed as they laughed a bit. "That's exactly what Rigby said. Why y'all think I can't make good moves?- Don't answer."

Margaret sighed happily as their laughter slowly came to small chuckles. "Well, I should get going, it's getting late." She said after several minutes and Mordecai nodded.

"Yeah, I gotta leave too. I'll take you home if you want."

"Nah. No offense but my new car is so much nicer than your cart." She bragged pointing at the red car at the parking lot.

"Hey, that hurts."

"I said _no offense_." She replied as they walked in direction to her car. "I had fun today." Margaret said as he opened the car's door.

"Yeah, me too," Mordecai said. "But next time we have a movie date, we're so not gonna see the sequel of that amazingly crappy movie."

Margaret giggled. "Okay, this time I have to agree." She said, and then quickly gave Mordecai a peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow!" And after that Margaret turned on the car and left.

Mordecai just stood there like an idiot for severable minutes, thinking about what just happened. She liked him back! Excluding the whole boring movie part, the date was awesome!

Mordecai turned to "his" cart, singing some weird song that came up to his mind. He was so happy! And he'll make sure to go to the Coffee Shop the next day. In time.

\---

Mordecai turned off the cart, jumping out of it. " _Margaret and I sitting in a three k-i-s-s-i-n-g_  and- uh... _and then fuck-ing!_ " He sang in a low whisper as he walked to the door, laughing. _Damn, sometimes I can be really stupid._

Mordecai opened the door, "I'm b-" He almost yelled, but then saw an small figure on the couch. "Rigby?"

The raccoon was sleeping quietly, the TV in front of him was on. Aparrently he fell asleep while watching some boring show. Mordecai looked back at him, the way he slept made him look so peaceful, so not like himself. The blue jay smiled to himself as he turned off the TV.

Should I leave him alone? He wondered. It was a little creepy watching your best friend sleeping.

Rigby shifted a bit, making Mordecai jump out of his thoughts. "You awake?" He asked in a soft murmur in case he wasn't, and seeing as Rigby hadn't opened his eyes yet it meant he wasn't. Mordecai sighed.

_Please don't wake._ Mordecai slowly placed his wings under the smaller body, and carried him to their bedroom. When he reached up the stairs he heard something, but wasn't quite sure of what it was, until he heard it again.

" _Ngh... Mordecai...._ " The raccoon murmured, barely loudly. Mordecai looked down at the body in his arms, expecting Rigby to snap at him, but that never happened. He was still asleep.

Mordecai sighed again out of relief as he continued to walk to the door, entering to their room. He pushed off the dirty clothes and slowly placed Rigby into his bed, or rather, trampoline.

That thing looked the least comfortable, but Rigby seemed to like sleeping in it. Mordecai yawned, realizing that he wanted to sleep too.

The bird went to lay on his own bed, his back facing the wall. Mordecai watched as Rigby slept, his mind kept telling him that it was creepy and he shouldn't be doing that. 'Cause it was fucking creepy.

And still, he continued to stare at his friend and how different he looked in his sleep. Rigby seemed so small and peaceful, while awake he was childish and annoying.

Mordecai smiled to himself and a few moments, he was fast-asleep.

 

\---

 

_Yo, dudes! I know this chapter is different from the one I published first. When I read this fanfic after several months I realized that it was a great piece of crap, so I decide to change it. It's still going the same way, though it'll be more detailed. I also changed the name of the fanfic, 'cause "Maybe Soulmates Do Exist" was an awfully cheesy title. So yeah, I changed it for another cheesy title..._

_I suck at titles._

_Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter!_

_Jumy, out!_


	3. Chapter Three

_Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a comment and let me know if you like this chapter with your love! *Gives you a plate of cookies*_

_~.~.~_

 

**-Chapter Three-**

"Mordecai."

Nothing.

"Yo, Mordecai."

Still nothing...

"MORDECAI!"

The blue jay almost fell off of his bed, alarmed at his name being shouted. "What?! What?!" He freaked out, only to be slapped by his raccoon friend. " _Dude_ _!_  What the fuck?!"

"Hi." Rigby said calmly, which annoyed Mordecai the most.

"Hi?! I thought you were Benson! Why were you yelling at me?" Mordecai asked, trying as hard as he could to not punch the hell out of the male in front of him.

"I tried to wake you but you were all passed out." Rigby explained, "Anyway, sorry."

Mordecai sighed, sitting straight in his bed. "Fine. But if you do that again I'm gonna hit you with a hose."

Rigby held up his hands in a calm the hell down way. "Hey, you were the one that didn't want the wake up. Don't blame me."

"Alright, alright. I'm in a good mood today, so there's hardly anything you can do to piss me off. Consider yourself lucky." Mordecai said, jumping off the bed. Rigby raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Why?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"I don't remember lots of things, now spit it out."

Mordecai sighed, leaning on the wall. "Margaret asked me on a date. Yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, right! You were all crazy drooling over her. Yeah, continue." Mordecai rolled his eyes, avoiding the need to punch Rigby.

"Right... So, anyway. We went to the movies and we were late so we had to watch the worst movie ever created, and after that," Mordecai smirked. "We made out!" He announced triumphantly as he raised his fists to the air.

"Whoa, whoa- what? Are you serious?" Mordecai nodded.

"Of course, man! It was great! Best date _EVER_!" The blue jay made a great emphasis on the word "ever" as he screamed; " _Ooooh!_ "

Rigby rolled his eyes, smiling. "Alright, shut up, dude. I can't hear my own thoughts."

Mordecai stopped himself abruptly as he asked with a serious face, "You _know_ how to think?"

"Oh, fuck you."

Mordecai chuckled. "Sorry, dude. Best date ever hangover." He said.

"That's not a thing." Rigby deapanned as Mordecai shrugged.

"I don't care, it's just-"

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY!!" Benson shouted, obviously angry as the two froze for a second, knowing that they had to head downstairs even though probably Benson would kill them right there and then.

Mordecai and Rigby hurried downstairs as quickly as possible, with Mordecai almost falling twice. They were all outside, Benson looked amazingly furious as he waited for the two. "Finally! A whole hour I was waiting! AN HOUR!" Benson stormed at them.

"Benson-" Mordecai tried to clam him down, but Benson wasn't taking any of it.

"No! Don't _Benson_ me! You two pair of slackers were supposed to be here an hour ago! I know I should fire you right now and right here! But you know what?! I won't!" The gumball machine started to laugh hysterically, scaring the crap out of them. "I won't fire you, guys! That would be way too merciful-"

"Benson, please calm down." Skips said, putting a hand on the gumball machine's shoulder. "Just calm down... I know it's an stupid question but, are you okay?"

Benson stopped himself, sighing. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." He said after several minutes. Skips nodded.

"Benson, we are sorry-"

"Sure you are." Benson sighed again. "Alright. You known what? Day off. For everyone, except for Mordecai and Rigby- you guys are going to do all the work, no excuses." He ordered.

Rigby wanted to whine at the order, but Mordecai covered his mouth with his hand, avoiding him to do any sound. "Sure Benson, we'll do it." Mordecai assured him.

"You two better do so, or you guys will be fired." He said with a serious face. Rigby swallowed loudly as they both nodded. 

"Fine. I'll sent Skips to check if you guys are actually doing your jobs. Here's the list of the things you have to do." And with that, the gumball machine went to his office after giving Mordecai the list. Skips and Pops left with him, leaving Muscle Man and Fives with Mordecai and Rigby.

"Woah ladies. You really fucked up. I thought Benson was goin' to kill you or something." Muscle Man said.

"Yeah, he was really mad at you two." Fives agreed.

"I still don't get why he was so upset, I mean it's not like it's the first time we're late to work." Rigby replied, crossing his arms as he mimicked Benson. "Blah, blah, blah- you guys are fired. Yeah, right."

"I dunno man, he looked awfully serious when he said he was going to fire us. I don't know about you, Rigby, but I kinda like this job." Mordecai said, checking the list that Benson gave him before he left. "... Okay, I think if we do this quick then I might be able to go to the Coffee Shop today." He whispered to himself, not aware of the people staring at him weirdly.

"Who are you talking to?" Muscle Man asked. Mordecai raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You were talkin' to yourself, man."

"Oh, right. It's just that I want to go to the Coffee Shop and I can do that if we finish this early, so yeah." The blue jay explained.

"Ooh, so you're gonna see the Coffee chick. Thinking of asking her out?" Fives asked, and Rigby smirked as he pointed at Mordecai

"Who? This guy? Actually, Margaret asked him out yesterday." Rigby said, "You know he doesn't have the balls to do it himself." Muscle Man and Fives laughed, making Mordecai blush with embarrassment.

"Rigby!" The blue jay punched the smaller one, causing him to yelp. "Well yeah, she asked me. But hey, it was still a date, dudes. Anyway, Rigby-" He looked down to the raccoon, "We need to finish this list as fast as we can so I can be there in time."

"Well, I'm gonna see Starla, ladies. Have fun doing all the job for me!" Muscle Man said, leaving with Fives who just waved.

Rigby sighed loudly, "Okay, what do we have to do now?"

Mordecai smirked at him, "You're actually willing to work? _Amazing._ "

"Oh, shut up. I'm only doin' it because I want more time to play video-games, that's all. Now gimme that stinking list!" 

"Hmph. Hmph. Whatever you say, dude." Mordecai said, still smirking as he handed him the paper. 

 

\---

 

Five hours later, Mordecai and Rigby finished almost everything that was on that list, they only had to take out the trash. It was 3:24 pm, and it was the perfect time to be inside, playing some videogames, sleep or anything else. 

Rigby watched Mordecai throw the last two heavy thrash bags as he drank a full jar of lemonade that Pops gave them. "Hey, dude."

"What?"

"Is it... is it considered cannibalism if you eat eggs?" Rigby asked randomly, making Mordecai raise an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm just curious. I mean, eggs are from chickens, right? Chickens are birds, so technically you're eating your own kind. It's like you're a... zombie." 

The blue jay slapped himself in the forehead, "I'm not a zombie, Rigby." 

"You sure? There's things I don't know about you, Mordo." The raccoon said.  

Mordecai smirked, "Even if I were a zombie, I wouldn't eat your brain... mainly 'cause you don't have one." He laughed as Rigby tried to punch him in the arm even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh, fuck you. Your brain is smaller than mine."

"Nope. I'm bigger than you, so logically my brain is bigger."

" _Nuh-uh!_ "

 " _Yeah-uh!_ "

 "NO!" Rigby yelled, dropping the now empty jar to the floor.

 "YES!" Mordecai replied back, making his "ready to attack" position.

 "NO!"

 "YES!"

 "NO!"

 "No."

 

"YES--! No, wait..." Rigby stopped himself, thinking for a few moments until Mordecai tried hard to not laugh at his face. "I mean, no! Ugh- whatever."

 "Pfft... I knew you were gonna fall for that, dude. You were like that "loading" meme." Mordecai said, chuckling.

 "Shut up."

 "Nope." The taller one smiled, "Well, I gotta get going to the Coffee Shop, are you comin' or what?" He asked.

 "Okay." Rigby agreed, running to where the cart was.

 "Okay."

 

_~.~.~_

_Hi! It's me again. What's up? I know this was an amazingly boring chapter, and that's because I was having an awful writer's block. So I guess this is what others might call a filler chapter._

_Don't worry though, the other chapters will be more interesting, I swear._

_(Btw, I know that there's a handful of mistakes in here, so please do me a favor and point them out. I can feel grammar and spelling mistakes with my crappy powers lol)_

_And yeah, all the romance and mwah mwah things will be started in other chapters. Maybe on the 7 or 9, I'm not quite sure. IT'LL BE WORTHED!! So please be patient! I don't like to make the things in the relationship too fast, as if: Hey, do you have a name? Yes. Great! Let's make out!- xD No. Sorry, but that's not gonna happen here. At least, not in this chapter._

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment below!_

_Jumy, out!_


	4. Chapter Four

-Chapter Four-

"So, what's the plan now, dude? That is, if ya really have one." Rigby asked. He and Mordecai were heading to the Coffee Shop, and during the whole time the two were fully silent. Which was really awkward.

"I... of course I have one! What makes you think I don't have a plan?"

"Alright, fine. Tell me. What's your brilliant plan?" Rigby teased, knowing the exact answer that he was going to get.

"I- I'm gonna . . . and then . . . shut up, Rigby." Mordecai punched the other when he laughed, though it didn't stop him from doing so.

Mordecai stopped the cart just in front of the Coffee Shop, the raccoon was still laughing when Mordecai pushed him out. The bird shoot him a glare, but didn't say anything as they got inside the place.

Eileen was texting on her cellphone, not having anything else to do but wait until something happens. She seemed quite bored, but that quickly changed when she caught the sight of certain raccoon. Her eyes instantly gained some glow, a shy smile appearing in her face.

"Hi guys!" Eileen waved, placing her phone in the front pocket of her jeans. 

"Hey, Eileen. What's up?" Mordecai asked, and then the female remembered that she and Rigby weren't the only ones in the place.

"Nothing much." She answered, smiling, then Eileen turned her attention back to the raccoon. "Hi, Rigby." She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, hi." Rigby replied, and Eileen tried hard not to squeal when she saw that he smiled at her.

"Yeah... so hey, where's Margaret?"

"I'm here," Margaret made her magical apparition, smiling. "Hi."

"Hi." Mordecai smiled, the two birds were looking into each other's eyes, as if they were having a mental conversation, making an awkward scene for Rigby and Eileen.

"... Okay... stop spacing out, you two." Rigby said, "It's weird."

Eileen laughed, "I think it's cute." She commented, "Hey, if it makes you uncomfortable we can go outside."

Rigby took a last glance at Mordecai and Margaret before nodding. "Yeah, those two are freaking me out. It's scary, let's go."

As they walked outside, Eileen took all of her courage to take Rigby's hand, hoping that he wouldn't say anything about it. Luckily for her, Rigby didn't object, he just stared at their hands for a few seconds and then went to ignore it.

"So..." Eileen said, "We can go to my house and play some videogames. Is that okay?"

"I... sure, whatever. Do you have the--"

"Xtreme Galaxy Destroyer, the best game ever created? Of course I have it, what did you expect?" Eileen laughed when Rigby looked at her as if he just saw a gigant snake with two heads. "What?"

The raccoon cleared his throat, "Nothing. It's just that I didn't thought you'd have that game." He said, and Eileen smirked at him.

"Rigby, just because I'm smart it doesn't mean I can't play violent videogames." She told him, "Besides, if you don't like Xtreme Galaxy Destroyer--"

"You're not an extreme living thing. Heh, yeah. I watched that clip too." Rigby chuckled.

"Who hasn't? Anyway, what do you think about a small race to the front door?" Eeilen asked, and ad fast as she made the question Rigby was already in front of the door breathing heavily.

"I win." He breathed, making Eileen giggle.

"That's cheating."

"No it's not. Now come here, I want to play some videogames."

Eileen giggled again, running towards the door. "Alright, but I'm warning you. I'm great at this game." She said smugly, opening the door.

"You can be as great as you want but I'm gonna win. Just sayin'." They sat on the couch together after Eileen started the game. They played rock-paper-scissors to find out who would be player one and it ended up to be Eileen.

The basics of the game are that your character is an astronaut and there's gigantic aliens with gruesome faces that want to destroy all the galaxies with big ass weapons and bombs. 

You're supposed to kill all the aliens before they get to explode the Xtreme Zalarium Gem that is on the last galaxy which is the source of your character's power. If the aliens explode the gem, your character explode.

The main goal, keep the Xtreme Zalarium Gem safe.

That's basically what the game was about. And it was so freaking awesome.

While Rigby always sucked at videogames, he wasn't playing with Mordecai. This was Eileen. He could beat Eileen at this game.

Or at least that was what Rigby liked to think.

Rigby glanced quickly at Eileen, who was pushing furiously all the buttons she could find. Rigby was doing the same, it made his thumbs feel weird it was a wonder why he was still able to move them.

"Oh, you're so gonna die." Eileen muttered not even glancing at Rigby as she kept playing.

"You shouldn't waste your time practicing your trash talk with me, Eileen." Rigby said, eyes not moving away from the screen.

On Eileen's side the aliens had destroyed four of the seven galaxies, which meant she had more chances to win the game because on Rigby's side the aliens had destroyed five out of seven galaxies.

It went like this for several minutes, perhaps even hours. Rigby had absolutely no idea of what the time was, the only thing he cared about was to win this game.

For some reason he thought about Mordecai. That damn bastard always won on each game they played and it made Rigby pissed. Why the hell does he always win?

Because you suck at videogames, a voice that sounded a lot like Mordecai said in the back of his head.

Shut up, Mordecai. Rigby said to that voice, and it laughed, making the raccoon almost kill himself on the game.

Stop throwing fireballs to the aliens, you idiot. See the red ones? Those are fed with fire so stop feeding them, and if you want to win throw the atomic bombs right now. Mordecai's voice told him.

Rigby shifted on the couch, seeming a little confused by the fact that he was hearing Mordecai even though he wasn't there, but for some reason he listened to him. Rigby used two atomic bombs and it went on zigzag until it killed all the aliens.

"NO!" Eileen suddenly yelled, making Rigby turn his attention to her.

"What? Wait- holy crap I won!" Rigby exclaimed, as if just noticing that he really won the game. "OOOOOOOOOH!" 

"Oh, shut up, Rigby." Eileen slapped him on the face with a cushion she found closer to her. Rigby laughed.

"I told you I was gonna win! Ha! Suck it, M-- Eileen!" Rigby was going to said Mordecai's name but he quickly corrected himself in hopes that the female wouldn't notice it.

"What were you going to say? It wasn't my name." She pointed out, Rigby shrugged.

"Oh I was gonna say Mordecai because, y'know... the fucking bastard always wins." Rigby said, sitting back at the couch. Eileen smiled at him.

"Well, you won this time and I'm sure you're gonna brag it all day." She commented, chuckling. "Anyway, what do you think is going on between he and Margaret? It seems pretty serious." Eileen asked even tough it had nothing to do with what they were talking about. Rigby shrugged.

"I don't know, he told me they made out yesterday and--"

"They what?" Eileen asked, sounding more happy than shocked. "I can't believe it! Margaret didn't told me any of that."

"Well, they did. And the reason Mordecai and I went to the Coffee Shop was because he had another date with her." Rigby told her, leaning on the couch. "I just wish they get together for once and for all. It's getting kinda boring watching Mordecai droll over her. I mean, if you like someone that bad just say it."

"Yeah I- I guess that's... true." Eileen muttered, looking away from him.

What Rigby said was right. If you like someone just say it.

But how?

Every time Eileen looked at Rigby her heart beats faster and it gets so difficult to try and talk to him. She knew how Mordecai felt, to be so shy that the words stuck down your throat and you're unable to look at that person right in the eyes--

And then she knew it.

She was going to do it.

Eileen decided that she has gotten enough of waiting.

She wanted to tell Rigby how she felt before it was too late.

Come on, Eileen. You've prepared yourself for this, don't chicken up. Its now or never.

"Rigby..." Eileen called softly, catching the raccoon's attention.

"Hm?"

"I- uh. . . I am--" She took a deep breath before continuing. "I- I'm in ..."

"In what?" Rigby asked, getting a tad closer to Eileen. She gulped.

"I'm in love. . . with- with you." She muttered, looking away from him. Rigby said nothing for a good few minutes, making the room feel incredibly uncomfortable for both of them. Rigby turned off the TV.

"I ... know that." Rigby said softly, only looking at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing on earth. Eileen took another deep breath, burying her head into the cushion and saying something Rigby couldn't quite hear.

"You don't like me... that way, do you?" Eileen asked him, hugging the cushion tightly to her chest.

"I... I'm sorry. I mean, you're great and- and I just--"

"Don't like me that way." Eileen finished for him, feeling shame and regret crush right into her head. Rigby sighed.

"I'm sorry... but hey. It's not the end of the world!" Rigby said in an attempt to cheer her up but it wasn't working.

"Look, I'm a jerk and I know that. You deserve someone better. I'm just amazingly crappy when it comes to relationships. I mean, even Muscle Man's better on the subject than me." Rigby said using his strange logic. Eileen just stared at him, her eyes were looked glassy and she was shaking a bit.

"Eileen, what I'm trying to say is... I don't usually care about... this, I mean- this relationship thing. I've never in a relationship before y'now and I don't want to give you all this cheesy crap about how I can't get involved with anyone because of my lack of experience." He explained. "I'm sorry."

Eileen sighed after a few seconds of deep silence. "I think you should leave. . ."

"Eileen--"

"It's okay," She interrupted him, "I knew this was going to happen. I just... need some time." Eileen said quietly, waiting for Rigby to leave.

Rigby decided that it was better if he left her alone like she wanted. He definitely did not want to make things even worse than now, because even though Eileen irritated him at first, now he was starting to appreciate her more.

The raccoon walked to the door, exiting the female's home. He felt weird, and he knew exactly why.

It was the way Eileen looked at him. It made his chest fill with guilt. Rigby did care about Eileen, he really did and that's why when he said all those things about being sorry, he meant it. Eileen deserved someone better.

Someone who knows how to make her happy.

Someone who cares about her and wants to be with her.

And while Rigby cared about Eileen, he was just not the right match for her. Perhaps for nobody, and that was okay, because Rigby couldn't give a damn about it. He was okay being the way he was, and that's exactly why he thought someone else would've be better for Eileen.

And even yet, he continued to feel guilty. Rigby just hoped Eileen understood what he meant.

Rigby sighed and continued to walk aimlessly, he wasn't really paying attention of anything that wasn't the floor. He just went straight ahead, only stopping when he heard a familiar female's laughter closely from where he was.

It was Margaret.

Rigby looked up, he was right in front of the Coffee Shop.

Rigby had absolutely no intentions to go there, and yet he walked all his way to the Coffee Shop without even noticing.

He sighed as if saying "Oh, what the hell" and entered the place, only to walk in while Mordecai and Margaret where right in the middle of a making out session.

Rigby knocked twice on one of the wood tables, making both Margaret and Mordecai jump.

"Rigby! What- what are you- why- weren't--"

"Are you actually going to finish any of your question, Mordecai? Or you're just gonna keep stammering nonsense?" Rigby asked with a smirk on his face, making Mordecai blush but that vanished as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Rigby. Weren't you supposed to be with Eileen, anyway?" The blue jay asked, now less startled than before. Rigby shrugged and ignored his question.

"Yeah, where's Eileen?" Margaret asked after a few seconds, a little breathless. She was blushing hard, just like Mordecai was only a few moments ago.

"I dunno. At her home, baking cookies or whatever the hell she does on her free time." Rigby answered simply. "Anyway, let's focus on this," He waved his hands in the air around the two literal lovebirds. "You two. What the hell happened to privacy? You were making out on top of one of the tables with the door unlocked and the "open" sign on. Anyone could just walk in, y'know."

The two blushed hard, Mordecai chuckling nervously and Margaret pretending to find the ceiling really interesting.

"Did you at least got to second base, Mordecai?" Rigby asked with a "oh you know I'll mess with you about this 'till you're dead" look. Mordecai's eyes widened and he quickly punched Rigby on his shoulder.

"Okay! Shut up! You're leaving!" He exclaimed, pushing Rigby towards the door. The raccoon didn't even want to fight against him since he was too busy laughing. "Oh, c'mon, man! Don't be such a--" The door slammed right into his face.

When Mordecai finally kicked Rigby out, he looked at Margaret, who was smirking at him. "Finally you got him out. So annoying." Margaret said when Mordecai approached her, locking her into a embrace.

"He's not that bad, but don't tell him I said that or I'll never hear the end of it." Mordecai said, making the female giggle.

"I won't, don't worry about it." 

They stayed like that for a bit until Mordecai decided to give her a peck on the lips. She smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" Mordecai asked hopefully, whispering for some reason.

"I can't, sorry. I have to go to a friend's funeral." Margaret informed him, "My friend wasn't the one who died, though. It was his mother and he wanted me to go and all that stuff. I'll be here let's say... Thursday? Probably at four. We'll have enough time to go and watch a movie, what do you say?" 

Mordecai hummed quietly in thought, then nodded. "Sure, let's watching a movie. Anything but-"

"Anything but Hot Tears and Hot Kisses, of course." She finished his sentence, smiling. "See you later."

"Bye!"

Mordecai left the Coffe Shop with a stupid grin on his face, heading the cart where Rigby was sitting on. The raccoon was either asleep or just resting, Mordecai couldn't quite notice.

"Hey, dude. I'm back, wake up." Mordecai said, climbing inside the cart. Rigby groaned.

"I wasn't asleep, just thinkin' with my eyes closed." Rigby told him, rubbing at his eyes. "And if you make another comment like the one earlier I will kick your ass and throw you a bag full of dirt inside your mouth while you sleep." The raccoon snapped when the other opened his mouth to say something but he quickly shut.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be so mean, Rigby Digby." Mordecai said, making his friend glare at him because of the use of the nickname. He laughed. "What?"

"Don't call me that ever again in your life." Rigby ordered with a dead serious tone.

Mordecai held up his hands in surrender, chuckling. "Okay, fine. . . Rigby Digby."

Rigby closed his fists, his eyes going right through Mordecai's with an amazingly scary murderer look, it was almost as if there would be fire coming out of his eyeballs. He didn't say anything, he just stared at Mordecai with rage filling his eyes. It was making him so damn uncomfortable.

After a few seconds, he crossed his arms. "You're so damn lucky there's not a damn thing that rhymes with Mordecai, you asshole." Rigby said  after a few seconds incredibly awkward silence, smirking. "You should've seen your face you looked scared, dude, I wasn't going to actually kill you."

Mordecai "tsked" weakly, looking away from him. "Yeah, right. Me? Scared of you? Ha. Ha. That's- that's just ridiculous. Let's go." He said, avoiding every eye encounter with his smaller friend, who continued to smirk as Mordecai began driving.

"Oh, so the Lord Mordecasius Bluejaysus III can't, in any way, be scared, huh? Yeah, let's see 'bout that."

That's that the last thing Mordecai heard from Rigby during the time he drove back to the house. Every now and then Mordecai would glance at Rigby, just to know what might be crossing his mind, but it was incredibly useless. Rigby's face said absolutely nothing.

Mordecai gave up after a few seconds, eyes back at the road.

\---

"I'm so damn tired! I just want to sleep during the next twenty-three hours." Rigby said, opening the door of their bedroom.

"Why twenty-three instead of twenty-four?" Mordecai asked, heading to his bed so he could lay on it.

Rigby smirked, "Gotta play videogames at least one hour per day. My system needs it, dude, and besides, when we get the Xtreme Galaxy Destroyer I'm... going..." He suddenly trailed off, the smirk disappearing and instead there was a sight of sadness in his eyes.

Mordecai noticed quickly noticed this, which confused him. Rigby loved to talk about that game and he babbled for hours about it during the past weeks and now it seemed like he didn't even want to think about it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up on his bed. Rigby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm? Nothing, nothing's wrong." Rigby mumbled awkwardly, looking at the dirty clothes that were on the floor just to avoid any eye contact with the other male.

"Dude, your lies are awful, just tell me what's wrong." The blue jay insisted.

"Nothing! It's just- remember when we were at the Coffee Shop? When Eileen and I left together?" Rigby asked him, Mordecai nodded. "Well, we played videogames at her house and... well, we talked about you and Margaret--"

"What? Why were you talking about us?"

"Just let me finish, Mordecai." Rigby sighed, "I said that I wanted you two to be together once and for all, and that if you liked someone you should say it and. . . and. . ."

"She confessed." Mordecai finished for him. Rigby sighed again, nodding. "Woah, man... but, I don't get it, what's wrong with that? I thought you liked her."

"I do like her, it's just that I don't..." He trailed off again, but this time Mordecai know what he meant.

"Well... that sucks."

"I know, but I just keep thinking about this and- I don't want her to hate me." Rigby said, now making eye contact with Mordecai.

The way Rigby looked at him... it was so honest, like, he really meant what he was saying, every word of it. Mordecai has never seen him like this, that he actually felt bad about something he did.

But there was something else.

"Dude, say something." Rigby said after moments of just staring at each other's eyes. "You're just staring."

"Hm? What? Oh, I was just thinking... Rigby, do you have any idea if your brother's seeing anyone?" Mordecai had absolutely no idea of where that question came from, it literally just popped out of his mouth. Rigby shrugged.

"He's not, why?"

"I dunno, just thought... forget it, it's stupid." Mordecai said, as if scratching the idea out of his head.

"Why? What were you thinking?"

"Maybe- I don't know, seeing as Eileen apparently is into raccoons and, well, y'know." Mordecai suggested, but he didn't seem quite okay with the idea. "But I don't know, it just wouldn't work because of, well, there's a big difference on height and all that stuff which is--"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Yeah! I mean, yes the height is a problem but, who gives a damn? Don's gooey and sugary and everyone hugged him in my birthday party. Even you." Rigby looked at him with the ultimate bitch face. Mordecai shrugged.

"You still owe me my sugar, Rigbone." He commented with a smirk. 

"Shut up. And, he seems the type of guy Eileen would like." Rigby told him, "Yeah, I see it happening. I declare it would happen."

"You declare?" Mordecai chuckled. "You seem pretty serious about it."

"Of course I am! You must call me now--"

"Trash Boat?"

"Really? Damn you don't forget anything, do you?" Rigby complained, crossing his arms.

Mordecai laughed. "Nope! It still hilarious!"

Mordecai's laughter was so contagious, even Rigby chuckled a bit. "Okay, shut up, dude."

"Sorry, sorry." He leant back at the bed, now noticing something was missing. "Wait... where's the pillow?"

Mordecai looked around the room when something caught his attention. "Rigby, gimme the pillow."

Rigby whined. "But it's so comfortable! You have a bed, let me at least have the pillow!" He complained, holding the pillow tightly to his chest in a childish way. Mordecai sighed.

"Fine. Have that pillow." He said, standing up and walking through the door.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Downstairs. I'm gonna get another pillow." Mordecai said, closing the door behind him.

Several minutes later, Mordecai came back with one pillow on his arm and a glass of milk, probably given by Pops. He yawned, now noticing that Rigby was asleep.

Mordecai left the pillow on his bed and sat on the edge of it, finishing his glass of milk as he looked at Rigby, who was sleeping quietly with the pillow not behind his head but between his arms.

He smiled; for some guy who was 23 years old Rigby still managed to look and sometimes act like a child.

In other words, Rigby was an obnoxious little bastard who you love and hate and care about all at once.

Mordecai was so deep inside his thoughts that he didn't notice Rigby waking up. 

The raccoon blinked a few times, then realized his friend's stare. "Dude. You have no idea how creepy it is to watch someone else sleep." Rigby said in a sleepy tone, snatching Mordecai out of his daydream.

"What? I- I wasn't- I wasn't staring at you! What- Why would you think- okay I was, you caught me." Mordecai confessed after his lame attempt of excuse. Rigby chuckled.

"It's okay, man. I know I'm irresistible to watch." The raccoon said smugly, for some reason his voice went lower than usual.

"You're an idiot, Rigby."

"I think you got it wrong. You know who's an idiot? My roommate Mordecai. That bastard is an idiot, waiting for the right time to ask on a date to this chick he has a crush on, only for her to make the move first." Rigby said, holding the pillow as if to make sure Mordecai wouldn't take it away.

"He doesn't sound like an idiot for waiting. I think he's awesome." Mordecai said.

"Ha. Yeah right. You should he him when the chick asked him out, almost pissed his pants."

"Fuck you, Rigby, I did not piss anything!" Mordecai snapped, not quite hearing the words he said.

Rigby giggled- he looked at himself in horror. "I didn't do that."

Mordecai smirked with an amused look on his face. "You giggled!"

"I did not such a thing! That sound did not came out of my mouth! I refuse to believe it! I'm going to sleep and we'll forget this ever happened! Okay? Okay!"

Mordecai laughed as he went to turn off the lights. "You- just- giggled. Holy fuck- that's- that's"

"I SAID SLEEP!"

That night, even thought Mordecai wouldn't admit it, he waited for Rigby to fall asleep so he could watch him, and continued to laugh about the whole giggling thing.

~.~.~

WAZZAH.

Hey dudes. What's up? How are ya? I hope you're all doing good. Anyway, long chapter! What do you think?

I published chapter 3 (or that's why my cellphone said) two months ago, but for some reason it didn't update and AO3 just kept it as a draft while all this time I was positive I had updated, so as an apology for the late update I wanted to give you this long ass chapter that took me two weeks to finish, so yeah.

Besides that I wanted to said to every single reader, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'd like to make this fic as best as I can for you to read and comments really help me to get inspired. So go. Comment. Right now.

I'm watching you, and if you comment I'll give you cookies and my virtual love. (And btw, I usually write fanfics on Wattpad and I have this small tendency to leave A/Ns at the end, so yeah, I might ruin some cliffhangers xD )

All right, that's it for this time. C U next chapter! :D

Jumy, out!


	5. Chapter Five

-Chapter Five-

It was Monday, which meant Mordecai and Rigby had to work today, and after Benson's latest outburst Mordecai decided to set the alarm earlier than usual so they wouldn't be late.

And by earlier, it meant the actual hour they had to wake up for work. Not a minute before that.

Mordecai rubbed at his eyes, yawning as he stood up. Not noticing the fact that Rigby apparently woke up before him, the blue jay went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and dried himself in less than 10 minutes.

He headed downstairs and the smell of pancakes filled instantly the air, making his stomach growl. Pops was in the kitchen, obviously cooking, while the other guys -with the exception of Benson- were sitting quietly and waiting for Pops to finish breakfast.

Mordecai waved at them lazily as he sat next to Rigby, who was standing in his chair. Yes, standing. "Hi." He said, giving the raccoon a half a smile.

"Hi."

"Wait-- did you wake up before I did?" Mordecai asked, confused when he finally realized that Rigby had not been there when he woke up. Rigby smirked.

"Yup. You took your sweet time." Rigby joked, then raised a fork when Pops placed his breakfast on the table. "Finally! Thanks Pops!"

"You are very welcome, Rigby" Pops replied, happy that Rigby liked the food he made.

Skips and Muscle Man began eating without a word, and so did Rigby. Mordecai just kinda stared at his very delicious looking meal while a strange feeling crept into him. Suddenly, the memory of last night flashed straight through his eyes and he couldn't avoid a glance at his friend, who was very focused on eating the pancakes Pops had made.

Rigby seemed so deeply honest and caring... he didn't remember a time were Rigby had looked the same way. Like he actually cared about someone.

But then, he felt something else... Mordecai couldn't quite pinpoint what it was and it was bothering him. Suddenly, he wasn't even hungry anymore.

"Hey..."

Mordecai snapped out of his thoughts, realizing how Rigby noticed his stare, and was staring back. Rigby raised an eyebrow, confused. "What's up with you?" He asked, taking a single bite of the pancake. 

Mordecai laughed nervously. "Ah, nothing. I was just... thinking." He muttered the last word, looking away. Rigby cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I've noticed how you spaced out while looking at me. What is it?" He pressed on before he drank some water. "You're not even eating, and I know you like pancakes so spit it out, I want to know what's going on."

"It's nothing, Rigby. Why do you care so much all of the sudden? You don't care about anything." He said in a rather harsh tone. Hurt flashed momentarily in Rigby's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You're right... I don't care." Rigby mumbled, then he stood out of the chair and left the kitchen without a word.

Mordecai then realized he was the only one left in the kitchen. He hadn't notice everyone walking out and now he was alone in there.

He groaned, now Rigby was upset with him. Great. Just awesome. And the best part is that Mordecai had no idea why he snapped at Rigby like that. He just asked a simple question- "what's going on?"

And, for some unknown reason, he couldn't answer it, because he had no idea of what the answer was.

\---

A few minutes later, Rigby was assigned to clean the park's fountain by himself- and he was rather thankful, because now the last thing he wanted was to share the same space with the blue jay.

'What the hell was all that about?' He thought, angrily stabbing the empty bags of chips someone else left on the grass near the fountain. 'I only wanted to know what the hell he was thinking! That's it!'

"Whoa, what did that bag do to you?" A male voice asked, making Rigby look up.

There was a guy in front of him, wearing a black jacket with a light blue shirt that said "I'm too old for this shit" in black letters and he also had dark jeans. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes, an amused look on his face.

"Who are you?" Rigby asked dryly, thrashing the bags on the closest trashcan as he went to clean the fountain.

The guy smiled as he leaned into a tree that was behind him. "I'm Colin, and you are...?"

'He's still here? Why isn't he leaving?' Rigby asked himself, annoyed at the stranger.

"My name is none of your business." Rigby replied not so nicely, cleaning the fountain with a wet cloth. Even though he wasn't looking, he knew that the guy kept standing there, watching. "What do you want?"

The guy smiled, like Rigby's words hadn't affected him. "Nothing." He said, then walked closer to the raccoon. "Need help?"

Rigby glanced at the guy, confused as to why this complete stranger offered him any help. "Uh... sure, there's another cloth over there."

"Kay."

The two of them continued to clean the park's fountain for a few minutes in silence until there was nothing left to be cleaned. Rigby sighed. "Finally."

"That's all?" Colin asked, giving back the cloth he used to clean. Rigby nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done for today... thank you." He muttered the last part, looking away. He still felt a little uneasy around this complete stranger, but the guy did help so Rigby couldn't be too rude with him.

"It's okay." Colin said, half smiling. "Sorry for... freaking you out, I guess? I know it's weird when some guy you don't know interrupts you while working."

"What are you apologizing for?" Rigby asked, chuckling a bit. "You helped me for nothing back. I should be sorry for making you clean that fountain crap."

Colin shrugged. "Ah, it's okay. I offered, you didn't force me to do it, anyway." He pointed out, "You can do something for me if you want, though..."

"What's that? I won't do anything that has any sorts of physical movement, by the way." Rigby quickly informed, making the guy laugh.

"No, I just... you didn't tell me your name yet." Colin said, looking at the floor for some reason. 

"Rigby." He told him, making Colin look back. "That's my name... so yeah."

"Rigby... I like that name," He smiled, "My name is just Colin. It's lame, I know."

Rigby laughed, for some reason he was starting to like this guy. He seemed to be kinda shy but also nice and friendly- and, Rigby dared to think, a little cute.

"Your name is fine. Where I live, my name is the most lame one, let me tell ya."

Colin chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure that's not the case. My name will always be the lamest."

"At least your name is not Muriel-- and your name is not completely awful." Rigby joked, making Colin laugh successfully. Man, this guy's laugh was so contagious it was hard to not laugh with him.

"Yeah, you're right, dude." He said, blushing. "Anyway... I should go, y'know, before I say something stupid and screw this magical moment."

Rigby laughed at that. "Too late, dude." He commented, "Hey, you like videogames?" He asked, just to see if he had something in common with him.

Colin's eyes light up. "Are you kidding? Of course! I love videogames just as much as I love pizza parties." He exclaimed, excitedly.

Rigby just silently raised his hand with a proud smirk on his face. Colin took that as his cue to high-five said hand. "I'm might like you, Colin." Rigby said as they started walking back to the house.

"Might? You don't like me yet?" Colin asked, a little hurt.

"Not until I find out if you're a cereal killer or not."

Colin smirked, the hurt now was gone. "It's serial, not cereal. I'm not going to steal your CornFlakes so don't worry about it."

"Don't get all smartass with me, Colin"

Colin smirked again, "Sorry." And after that, they both headed to the house, chatting excitedly about videogames and pizza as if they were long-time best friends.

\---

Mordeca went to the house just when he finished to do everything he was assigned, which was a difficult task since Muscle Man was supposed to be working with him and all his "my mom" jokes were getting annoying.

Yet, he managed to do so in two hours or so, and he couldn't wait to sit into that couch and play some videogames.

Mordecai couldn't help but wonder if Rigby was still mad at him, though. 'I guess I'll just ask him...'

By the time he opened the door, the first thing he saw was Rigby playing videogames with some stranger. Mordecai raised an eyebrow, wondering just who the hell this guy was and why he was there.

Still, they didn't seem to notice he had arrived. Mordecai cleared his throat rather loudly. "Ahem. Hi... guys."

"Yeah, hi." Rigby barely acknowledged Mordecai's presence, without looking away from the TV, while the other guy just waved lazily at him.

Mordecai crossed his arms, closing the door a bit roughly. "Who are you?" He asked, yet non of them cared enough to at least glance at him. Rigby sighed.

"Colin, Mordecai. Mordecai, Colin." Rigby 'introduced' them, "We met a few hours ago, that's why you don't know him." He explained, then groaned when something happened in the game that Mordecai couldn't quite catch. "I hate how awesome you are with this, y'know."

Colin blushed, shrugging. "I'm not that good."

'Yeah,' Mordecai thought bitterly,'he's just that bad.'

There was something about that guy that was deeply annoying to Mordecai. He couldn't know what it was, but he wasn't going to stand his presence for too long. "Um.. Rigby, can we talk?" He asked, watching the raccoon groan as he paused the game.

"What?" Rigby snapped, clearly still angry about what happened before. Great. Just great.

"Alone." Mordecai said, glancing at Colin, who was now staring at his phone and pretended he didn't hear a thing. Rigby shrugged.

"Whatever, lets go to the kitchen."

As they went there, Mordecai folded his arms over his chest once again. "What is that guy doing here?" He asked in a low tone, not wanting the guy to hear their conversation. Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Is that any of your business?" Rigby asked dryly, crossing his arms as well.

"It damn right is. He's a stranger."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've missed the 'Stranger, Danger' class!" The sarcasm in Rigby's words was enough to drown thousands. "Why do you even give a fuck? It's not the first time I bring someone you don't know here." 

"Yes, but--"

"And besides," Rigby went on, not wanting to hear anything coming from the blue jay's mouth. "You have Margaret, right? Go, droll over her."

Mordecai rolled his eyes, flipping the raccoon off in his minds. "Shut up. You're just jealous I have someone."

"Jealous?! No. Fuck no," Rigby acted like the male's accusation was the most ridiculous thing on the world. "And just how the fuck did we get here, huh? That doesn't have to do with Colin very much, now does it? Yeah, it doesn't."

Mordecai sighed, suddenly losing all his need to argue with Rigby. He held his hands up in surrender and took two steps away from the raccoon. "You're right. Sorry about... everything. I... wasn't thinking--"

"You clearly weren't."

"So," Mordecai continued like Rigby hadn't said anything. "Sorry. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Rigby just glared at him for the longest time until he too sighed. "Ugh. Fine, whatever." He said, scratching the back of his head as he did so. Mordecai nodded.

"Great, so... we're cool now? Slide me some skin soul brother?" He said incoherently, avoiding the need to smile at Rigby's expression. The smaller male gave him the ultimate 'wut' face, which was too much for Mordecai to handle so he laughed. 

"Was that a... uh... Charlie and the Chocolate Factory reference? I think someone said it..." Rigby guessed before hesitating, making Mordecai nodded. "Say it again."

"Slide me some skin soul brother!"

Rigby chuckled a bit. "That could be your slogan, you know." He stated. "And I'm still mad at you, I think you were the one who was jealous." Rigby winked at him, smirking as he left the kitchen, leaving Mordecai standing there, awkwardly by himself.

He wasn't the one jealous...

Was he?

 

~.~.~

I hate myself for being such and awful writer xd and also for taking oh so long to update. You blame writer's block, not me. It's Blocky's fault (yes, I named my writer's block, let's all hate Blocky) and I think writing on a whole other language is stressing me too much 'cause I'm always like "omg is that written correctly?" and stuff, so yeah.

Anyway xd thanks for reading!


End file.
